For you in full Blossom: 2
by NikkiNikNaks
Summary: Jdrama and Manga Based. After finding out Mizuki's true identity, she left Japan with a smile on her face and is followed by Sano. But a new character dons a boys school uniform with a different purpose as well.
1. Episode 1: All Boys

* * *

Legend:

'...': _The character is thinking._

"...": _The character is speaking._

"**...**": The character is speaking in English.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\: Indicates a flashback.

_Disclaimer: _Manga, Character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders. **_I don't own Hana Kimi or Hana Kimi the Jdrama._** I hold the rights to my character Hikaru and some **Originals.**

* * *

Episode One: All Boys…

* * *

It was her first time to run away from her family; she's surprised that the principal let her stay in the school, an all BOYS school. Her grandparents paid them good money to let her stay, to protect her from her crazy uncle and mad aunt who are hunting her down. She thought it was okay anyway, she liked dressing up like a boy if it weren't for her deceased twin brother. She also liked acting like a boy but still carries her femininity inside her. She would always think about what her brother said to her, no one is ever safe, always be cautious. Unlike her brother, she is happy go lucky and carefree. She had always been happy, no matter the situation. After her brother died, she cut her waist length hair to copy the same chin length style of her brother's, with layers and bangs that go below the eyebrows but just above the eyes. Her style of clothing even changed, she liked to wear her brother's clothing, even throwing out her own clothes except for one, a black dress that she wore on his funeral.

* * *

Today is the first day of her second year, in an all boys school. She is supposed to be third but her grandparents insisted. They think it's safer that way. Well it's been a while she's been around boys around her age. Everyone seems busy as she walks through the halls; she looks at the piece of paper the principal gave her, '2-C' it read. Before she could go inside that classroom, she went to the bathroom and fixed up 'his' hair. 'She' put on 'his' best 'guy' face on and stepped out of the bathroom, she tried to imitate some of the walks of the boys that pass by her. She found a particular walk which combines a bit of her femininity and a confident walk of a young man. She walked closer to the so called class 2-C and as she stepped inside, it's in a mess. Everyone is noisy, throwing paper balls and airplanes at each other. She dodged some paper balls and was particularly eyed by a young boy who doesn't act much like a young boy. She looked at him back and used her hand to brush her bangs back. The bangs elegantly flowed back into place which made the feminine boy blush slightly.

'He's so HOT!' Nakao thinks to himself as he eyes a new student who eyed him back and even tossed his bangs in front of him. As he walked away from him he stared at him as he took his seat beside the 'golden monkey'.

"Hi! You must be new, my name is Shuichi Nakatsu!" He grins and extends his hands to give him a hand shake. Before she could touch his hand someone interrupted and she held his hand instead. Nakao interrupted them and shook her hand instead.

"You're new? I'm Senri Nakao!" He blushed as he shook her hand and noticed its soft, like a woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet the two of you! I'm Miyagi Hikaru!" She grinned back and blew her bangs back in place. She could feel someone creeping up behind her and turned around.

"My name is Taiki-"He's interrupted by her.

"Kayashima, your name is Taiki Kayashima…"

"Do you have ESP too?" Kayashima waved his hand in front of her face. 'Purple Aura, but not the wisdom kind, I could feel her female energy…'

"A little…" Kayashima nodded and is pushed away by two other guys.

"I'm Noe and that's Sekime!" They both gave her a thumbs up and gave a thumbs up back.

"Everyone sit down it's time to start class…get your English books and turn to page 89."

* * *

They all took out their books and studied. Although other students were sleepy, she is wide awake listening to the teacher. Participating in class, she is quickly loved by the teachers. The time came for a break and Hikaru decided to unpack her things. She heard someone open the door. A familiar face, one that she bumped into three days ago. Worried she stood her ground clenching her fists.

'Oh? It's that guy I bumped in three days ago…' She thought to herself.

'Why do women enroll in an all boys school? I do remember her, she bumped into me and I accidentally _felt her up_…' He thought to himself. "Who are you? If you're staying here that means you're my new roommate…"

"Hikaru, Miyagi Hikaru…" She bowed and left the room. 'Great…I must be pretty obvious…when I bumped into him; _it_ hurt…a lot…'

* * *

She ran fast to the cafeteria and quickly got a tray and filled it with lots of food. She got a table and sat alone while her other classmates are eating together she could hear their conversation from a far.

"It's sad that Sano and Mizuki left…" She heard Nakatsu make a comment.

"But it was nice that Sano came to America for Mizuki…" Sekime made a comment as well.

"I miss them…"Nakatsu voiced out followed with a sigh and spotted Hikaru eating by herself. "Yo! Hikaru! Over here! Sit with us!" Hikaru smiled and got her tray and sat in between Nakatsu and Nakao.

"Hey…" Kayashima stared at her again then looked at Nanba who just came in the cafeteria, Hikaru looked at him as well and the blue aura grew bigger.

"Blue, you're sad…" He looked at her with his I-know-why-your-sad-face.

"Who's sad?" Nanba came closer and Hikaru started eating as fast as she can.

* * *

"Well sorry, got to go!" She quickly stepped out of the cafeteria again. She ran to a shady area, a bench under a tree the perfect place to relax and regain composure. She lay down on the bench and stared at the leaves, she took out something from her pocket, a picture of her and her brother side by side, and she still had long hair there. Her smile is true unlike other photos. She even wore women's clothes then. In this photo she's wearing a typical school girl's clothing with a red ribbon tied around her head. Now the ribbon is tied around her arm which is hidden by the long sleeves of her uniform. She didn't notice someone watching her until a shadow crossed her. She quickly pocketed the photo and stood up. She looked at the shadow, sadly, its Nanba Minami again. She rolled her eyes and sat down. He sat beside her and sat there quietly.

"I know your secret; I know why you're running away from me…" He has that annoying grin on his face.

"Hmph…" She stands up and walks away. She's stopped by him when he gripped her wrist.

"You're the girl I bumped into…" She turned to him and removed his hand.

"So what if I am?" She looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…" Her eyes widened as he bowed. "I accidentally…well you know…" She nods and blushes furiously and turns around.

"Eh…I'll see you around…" She walks away again and looked back and gazed into his eyes again and smiled as if to say 'it's okay'.

* * *

They got back to class and its physical education. The boys went to their specific sports and she spent her time just watching the boys play soccer. She didn't notice Nakatsu accidentally kicking the ball to her; it hit her softly on her foot.

"HIKARU! KICK IT HERE!" He shouted out loud. Hikaru stood up and took a few steps backward. She kicked it he way she normally did, but it was strong. The ball was flying hard to Nakatsu and hit his head. Two seconds later he fell on the floor, he's knocked out. Hikaru rushes to the fallen Nakatsu.

"Nakatsu!?" She slaps his face, he still doesn't wake. She carries him piggy back style despite him being taller than her, well all guys in this school is taller than her.

"Whoa! Hikaru you need help?" Noe asked Hikaru while she just shook her head and carried him away. "Damn! For a shrimp he's strong!"

* * *

She rushes to the clinic and kicked the door open. Doctor Umeda and Minami were talking until she interrupted. Umeda and Minami turned to the door and saw the Hercules woman carrying him.

"Please help him!" She carried him to the bed.

"What happened?" The doctor asked and noticed her feminine features.

"I accidentally hit him with his soccer ball…" Wipe the sweat off her forehead with her hand. "I hit him hard…" Then she noticed the bruise that formed on his forehead and massaged her temples while the doctor examines him.

"You hit him real hard did you?" Minami extended his hand. "My name is Nanba Minami…" She took his hand and shook it, like Nakao he also noticed how smooth it is.

"He'll be alright he just needs to rest although, his head will throb…" Hikaru bit her lip and nodded. "This is an accident anyway…"

"See ya around Miyagi…" He patted her shoulder and went out of the clinic.

"So, you're the one who ran away?" She nodded; the principal informed her of some employees who needed to know so things won't go wrong. "Well if you need anything, just visit me."

"Ummm…Okay…" She was a bit scared; she is a _girl_ after all.

"Don't worry, I'm gay…"Her jaw dropped, could he read her mind? "Now just leave Nakatsu to me…" She left the clinic feeling sick and weird. Her feet started feeling like jelly the whole afternoon and when evening came she felt like she couldn't walk.

* * *

Again she took a lot of food to eat and sat alone this time despite the fact that Nakao invited her to sit with them. She just quietly eats and finishes up some homework they were given. She finished the homework fast but the food is still half eaten. When she is about to take a bite of fried shrimp, she stopped as her roommate sat in front of her. She skimmed through the notebooks and reviewed the important things. He watched her review her lessons and chuckled a little. She closed her notebooks and took a sip of carrot juice.

* * *

"What?" She glared at him and took three bites of rice.

"Nothing, you're weird…" Hikaru gritted her teeth and took a sip of carrot juice and finished the squash soup.

"Just lucky to be alive…" She smiled, but she knew it's fake. She finished her food. She put the tray away and took her notebooks. She went back to the dorm and quickly changed, but not quickly enough.

* * *

Minami walked through the halls and made his way back to the dorm room. He opened the door and saw an almost half naked Hikaru. Hikaru turned around grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. He could hear the shower being turned on it lasted for fifteen minutes and it shut off. She came out wearing a loose sweat shirt and loose cotton pants. She got something from her bag with white head phones most likely an iPod. She lay down on the bed and started listening. Minami decided to take a shower as well and he came out with just a towel. As Hikaru turned off her iPod, she saw Minami walking around in his towel. Again she rolled her eyes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Minami came in and peed; disgusted she closed her eyes while brushing her teeth.

"Hey! What's wrong with your butt?" He said at the same time while slapping her butt. He washes his hands in the sink slowly.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Touchy no likey!" She said at the same time while backing away slowly. Minami laughed and Hikaru blushed intensely. "Who said you can slap my butt!?"

"Why? Will it fall off if a slap it?" He wipes his wet hands on her butt.

"Hey!!"

* * *


	2. Episode 2: An offer you can't refuse

* * *

Chapter Two: An offer You can't refuse

* * *

Hikaru woke up a bit more alert than usual, avoiding Minami in any possible method she can do

Hikaru woke up a bit more alert than usual, avoiding Minami in any possible method she can do. She arrived slightly late for class today with her heart beating like an 808. Everyone noticed how cautious she was, walking slowly, looking at the corners, using a mirror to look at corners. Nakatsu would sometimes play along and copy her moves. She's too scared to see Minami again; he scares her, _a lot_. She even gets spaced out just staring blankly into space in class which gets her in minor trouble, although this feels like a regular routine because of her hiding from her uncle and aunt. The others thought she was practicing for something.

* * *

'Okay, I'll just look into this corner and see if anyone is coming and I'll make a move and get to the cafeteria safely." She stuck herself to the wall and moved slowly to the corner and took a quick peek to check on the path. Then a hand touched her shoulder, her eyes widened and she tilted her head slowly, thankfully it was just Nakatsu, who has a serious look on his face. Hikaru blushed slightly and sighed in relief.

"Why are you so cautious? Are you hiding from someone?"

"Yup, I'm hiding from Nanba…" Nakatsu giggled a little and Hikaru slowly walked to the entrance of the cafeteria. "The coast is clear, thank goodness…" She quickly grabbed all the fried foods and almost two cups of rice. She didn't sit alone this time; she sat with Nakatsu and his friends.

They noticed with each bite she looked around glaring at every corner.

"What are you so worried about anyway?" Noe took three bites.

"He slapped my butt last night because he thought that there's something wrong with it…" Everyone chuckled at her statement and then couldn't stop laughing. Hikaru just blew her bangs up again and drank her carrot juice. "I just don't want it to happen again…" Sekime just sat there playing with his food and looking a bit spaced out at the same time. "Sekime, are you going to eat that?" Sekime shakes his head and hands his plate. Hikaru finishes her own plate and scarfs down his plate. They watch her eat his whole plate clean and even offered some extra meat which she gladly accepts.

* * *

"Thank you for the yummy meat!!" She grins and puts away her plate. She waves goodbye to them and runs off to the clinic. She wanted to know why guys like slapping girl's butts while making weird pointless excuses. Yes, she is traumatized by what happened last night. She has never been violated by any one that way or maybe because since her brother's death she is never really that close to a boy.

She got to the door of the clinic but she hears some people talking. Hikaru knows it's bad to eavesdrop but she does anyway. She presses her ear on the door but only hears partially of what they're talking about.

"Kanako's wedding-"

"I don't-"

"It's your choice-"

"Do you still love her?"

She heard that last line clearly and continued to listen.

"No-"

"Have you found someone new?"

"Not yet-"

* * *

Hikaru stops listening and sits down beside the door instead waiting for someone to come out so she could go in. It took thirty minutes until she heard the door open. She took a quick peek to see who; again she saw the one she is hiding from. He looked at her as well and walked away. She hesitated to go inside and finally decided not to. She had that feeling of jelly again as she walked through the halls sadly she didn't know why. She felt like that while strolling to home economics class. She got to home economics class and sat down waiting for something. Today they are going to make bento. The others had a hard time but she did very easily. They were allowed to eat they're bento after but she didn't eat it. She kept it the whole time even when it's time to eat dinner.

"Why won't you eat your bento?" Nakao takes a bite of his chocolate bread.

"I don't want to; I'm saving it for something…" Nakao shrugged and finished his bread.

"I've been thinking what's wrong with Nanba?" Nakao giggles.

"He's only the most attractive man on earth!" He begins to drift into a dreamy like state.

"Well when life gives you lemons make lemonade and when life gives you attractive guys you must make them yours!" Everyone was quiet until Nakatsu spoke up.

"You sound like a girl!" Hikaru blows her bangs, stands up and points at Nakatsu.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! I'm a real boy! A real boy!" She tried her best to defend herself. They all just shrugged again and continued they're meal.

"I agree with Hikaru-chan!" Nakao comments on her quote.

"Ehehehe…" Hikaru scratches her head.

"Hikaru-chan, do you like Nanba-senpai too?" Nakao gets a serious tone in his voice.

"Me like him! You've got to be kidding! A 165 centimeter guy like me wouldn't!" She blew her bangs again. "Never ever!!" Her cheeks were intensely flushed with red.

"Awww! Hikaru has a guy crush!" Nakatsu teased.

"Ahou!" Hikaru threw fried shrimp at his face.

"Who are you calling ahou?" Nakatsu raised his fist.

"Obviously you!" Hikaru pushed his fist away.

"Why you little-"Nakatsu pounced at Hikaru who easily dodged him thus making Nakatsu fall on his face.

"Oops…"Hikaru lifts him up.

"Thanks, I guess…" Nakatsu shocked on how strong she is besides the fact that she's smaller than him.

"Well I better get going! Sorry about that!" Hikaru puts away her tray and waves goodbye.

* * *

With the bento in hand she contemplates about what Nakao said. 'Do I like him?' She thought and blushed at the same time. She rubbed her cheeks and noticed a certain 'attractive' figure sitting under the tree watching the stars. He seemed lost in his deep thoughts. She decided to approach him but her heart kept pounding so hard that she hesitated. 'What the hell? Stupid heart? What is this? This feeling…it hurts…' She decides to head back to the dorm instead but is stopped.

"Hikaru, is that you?" She heard Minami's voice. In regret she quickly turned around and tried to grin. Minami waved his hand and asked her to sit with him. It was an offer she sadly can't refuse. Her heart started to pound more and pound faster. She finally sat beside him and had the urge to ask who Kanako is.

"Who is-"She is interrupted again.

"Kanako Tanabe, she is my first love, but she left me. Now she invited me to her wedding." They remained quiet for several minutes.

"Did you eat yet?" Minami shook his head.

"Here, I was saving it for something…but you can have it." She handed him the bento which he accepted. He started to eat it, slowly. She watched him eat her bento and he watched her watch him. She blushed again and started rubbing her cheeks with her knuckles.

* * *

"What's wrong with your cheeks?" He leaned in for a closer look, too close for comfort. Hikaru closed her eyes and pushed his face way,

"You're too close!" She said while pushing his face away. Again they stayed there but this time Hikaru looked at her feet while Minami watched her looking at her feet. He finished the bento and gave it to Hikaru who fixes it.

"Can you do me a favor? Will you hug me?" Her head turned. She didn't want to. She just stood and offered her hand instead.

"Come on, let's go back!" She smiled while closing her eyes. He took her hand stood up and locked her in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for several minutes. She couldn't help but squirm every once in a while, while he just cherished the moment, feeling her warmth, brushing her hair and stroking her back. She couldn't get away she wanted to because it would be easy just one push and it'll all be over. But something inside her didn't want to let go and it got the best of her.

* * *


	3. Episode 3: Ghost?

* * *

Episode Three: Ghosts?

* * *

Hikaru woke up with a smile that she wanted to wipe off. No matter how many times she splashes water on her face it's still on her face. She even took two showers the moment she woke up. Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror with her boy's school uniform on she asks herself the same question she did yesterday.

"Do I like him?" She tilted her head slightly. "No!" She smiled and blew her bangs.

"Were talking about whom?" Minami gives an unsuspected ambush.

"Punishment from Heaven…" She quickly grabs her things and heads out.

"Punishment from Heaven??"

* * *

'That was close…' She blew her bangs again and walked to the classroom. As she walked she felt cold air around her even wrapping her arms around her. Getting nearer to the classroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and felt a colder air. Nothing, no one is behind her. Scared she runs into the classroom bumping in to Nakatsu.

"What's the rush?" She blew her bangs and sat down on her chair.

"GHOST…"She turned her head like a robot. Kayashima suddenly put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Ghost?" She nodded and told them about her experience. "Wow…you want to go ghost hunting later?"

"Ghost Hunting??" She asked while she blew her bangs.

"I want to come!" Nakatsu raised his hand.

"Okay! I want to see them!" Then she looked depressed and pale. "If that doesn't scare you…then you're already DEAD…"

"No! I'm not DEAD!!" Noe screamed out.

"Shut up!" Sekime slapped him.

"What's wrong with him?" She turns to Nakatsu.

"He's scared of ghosts and scary unearthly creatures…" He pats her head.

"Really!?" She turns to Noe. "Did you watch the grudge?"

"NOOO!" Noe covers his ears. "NOOO!"

"It's decided then, we'll do it tonight…"

"Wait…what if someone gets possessed?" Hikaru bites on a hang nail.

"We'll see…"

* * *

Class started again the cold air enveloped her. She wrapped her arms around her again; she felt a cold hand on her leg. She looked again, same thing cold but nothing. She started to become paranoid through out the day.

"Hey are you going ghost hunting?" Another hand touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"I don't want to die!!" She ducked and covered her head with her hands.

"Hey, are okay?" It turns out to be Minami.

"Sorry about that. We're going ghost hunting how'd you know?" She stood up and fixed her hair.

"Nakatsu told me…" She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. "Hey!" He raised his voice.

"What?" She turned around with innocent eyes. His heart starts to pound harder than hers.

"Be careful…" He looked down on the floor. She shrugged and left.

* * *

She left weird as she walked to the cafeteria. She sat with her friends with an only a piece of bread in hand. She ate quickly and placed her head on the table. She remembered when she's scared she sings, in public.

"_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
can't stop driving I don't know why  
my question...Need an answer  
Two years later your still on my mind_"

She started to sing the translation of Someday We'll know.

"_Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who hold the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime_?"

What's up with him?" Nakatsu asks Kayashima. Kayashima in turn just shrugs.

"_Is true love once in a lifetime?" _She stands up and holds Nakatsu's hand. All their jaws dropped while she sang. "_Did the captain of the Titanic cry_?" She let go and stood on the table.

"_Someday we'll know  
if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
why the sky is blue?  
Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you?"_ She points at Noe who was busy chewing his food.

"_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place where I met you  
for the 97th time tonight_" She then pointed to Nakatsu who's been drinking his soda. She stared right into her eyes and so did she.

"_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you_" His soda spilled form his mouth.

"_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me_?" She kept eye contact on Nakatsu.

"_Someday we'll know  
if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
why the sky is blue?  
Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you?_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you_!" She jumped down from the table and grabbed a piece of meat from each of their plates.

"What's up with that?" Noe asked.

"I sing in public, when I'm scared." She grinned.

"Look at what you did to Nakatsu…" Everyone turned their attention to him. His mouth is still open with soda still dripping.

"Oops…" She grabs a tissue and wipes his mouth. After she closes it.

"Awww! How cute!" Sekime teases.

"Shut up!" She glares at Sekime.

"Look at Nakatsu's Aura…its pink…" Kayashima comments.

* * *

It was finally the time to go hunting, but before that a package is delivered to Hikaru. She opens it, it's a cell phone.

"Wow! Nice phone! Here take my number!" Nakatsu grabbed her phone and inputted his number. Everyone else followed him.

"This is great! We can contact each other…if we get lost…"Kayashima suddenly appeared and gave her his number as well.

"Shall we! I'll take you to where I felt it first!" She pulls Kayashima and Nakatsu.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" The three turned to face Minami.

"Goody! I forgot if we're only three on of us will die tonight!" She pulls the three if them to the area near class 2-C.

"Right here! Stand here Kayashima and I'll imitate the 'thing'. There right there" She imitates the hand.

"Wait! I feel something!" Kayashima turns and looks around. "There! In the boy's bathroom!"

"Wait!" She runs towards the boy's bathroom. She steps inside and feels the cold air again. Kayashima opened one of the cubicles. She turns around and sees Nakatsu looking like he's possessed. "Nakatsu?!"

"HIKARUUU…" Nakatsu lunges at Hikaru. Hikaru falls over and is followed by Nakatsu.

"Damn…"Minami comes in to see Nakatsu on top of Hikaru and notices that Nakatsu's lips were on Hikaru's.

"What happened here?" Kayashima came out of one of the cubicles. Minami pointed at Hikaru who pushed Nakatsu away.

"Wha-"Nakatsu's cheeks glow in red. "I-"He looks at Hikaru who's stunned. "I gotta go!" He runs back to his dorm room.

"Well we should go back…." He pulls Hikaru up and proceeds back to their dorm room.

* * *

Hikaru didn't sleep well that night she kept tossing and turning. That moment kept playing in her mind like a broken tape, talk about annoying. She placed her phone beside her in silent but vibration mode. She was about to fall asleep until her phone started to vibrate. She opened the text message, it's from Nakatsu.

"_R u still awake?" _She replied back.

Meanwhile Nakatsu is waiting for her reply. Finally the reply came.

"_Yup..." _He smiled and replied as well.

"_Sorry about what happened previously…"_

"_It's all right…"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_My lips just lost their virginity…"_

His eyes widened at her reply.

"_Really?"_

"_Really…"_

They didn't reply to each other for ten minutes until Hikaru sent him a message.

"_Good Night! See you tomorrow! ;)" _

He blushed when he saw the wink and couldn't stop smiling after that.

* * *


End file.
